1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical or electronic control key pad.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
French patent No. 83 19245, filed on Dec. 1, 1983, under the name of Mr. Bernard DANGLOT, describes a key pad which permits electrical control codes to be formed. It consists of a closed case containing a device having one or several bulbs with contact blades which are sensitive to a magnetic field. It is characterized in that the opening in the case is covered by a wall with openings, and whose solid part is made of a material which blocks the passage of the magnetic field. It is further characterized in that the blades of one bulb are arranged under each opening in this wall so as to be actuatable under the effect of a magnetic field which is induced by a movable magnet placed in front of the opening, exterior to the case.
Although it is completely satisfactory, the key pad described in the aforementioned patent cannot be used at will in any location due to its volume. The object of the present invention is to obviate this disadvantage by providing an ultrathin key pad and to improve its performance.